A Very Starkid Vacay
by aheartfulloffandoms
Summary: The Starkids are going on a vacation to Disney! Fun antics and drama ensue on this two-week trip to the happiest place on earth. Definitely will incude Beredith and Laurwalk. Maybe some Jylan and mentions of past Bropez. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1- traveling

"WAKE UP!" Lauren yelled as she jumped on the bed of her friend, Jamie. "Today's the day!" she squealed, running across the hall to Juila's room. She was about to start making a fuss when she saw Julia, already up, zipping up her suitcase. "Way ahead of you Lolo." Lauren let out a high pitched noise as she ran back to Jamie's room. "JAMIEEEEEEEEEE!" Jamie rolled over and pulled her pillow over her head. "5 more minutes ok? Its like 6 in the morning." Lauren laughed as she pulled pulled off Jamie's covers. She leaned in close and said sweetly, "Actually, I think that it's 6:07 in the morning! Time to get up." Lauren ran out of the room and Jamie was thankful for some quiet. Just as she had drifted off again she was jolted awake by a splash of cold water. "Rise and shine! It's Disney day!" Jamie got out of bed and ran for a towel. "I swear to god Lopez, if I didn't have to take twice as much time getting ready now, you would be dead. I'm gonna get you back for this." Lauren just smiled and ran to her own room to make sure that she had everything all set and ready to go. This was going to be the best summer vacation ever! Two whole weeks at Disney World! Lauren smiled as she ran into the kitchen where Julia was waiting with food and coffee.

Meredith rolled out of bed slowly, and shut off her alarm. She ran down the hall to get her roommate up. She gently nudged her friend awake. "Hey, Denise, wake up. Time to get ready to go to Disney!" Denise got up and began to get ready, it was like she didn't know that it was 6 in the morning yet. Meredith rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room. Denise was always up early and could operate on minimum to no sleep. Meredith was the opposite. Even if she had slept for 3 days straight she still would feel like she had gotten no sleep. By the time Meredith had gotten changed and was putting her hair into a messy bun, Denise was yelling to her from the kitchen. "Hey Mere, I made coffee and some breakfast for us to take in the car. It's been an hour already, we gotta get going!" Meredith looked at the clock in her room, Denise was right! It was 7 already! They had to get to the airport in time to meet everyone and make their 9 o'clock flight. Meredith ran out to Denise and the two girls hurried out the door.

"Come on you guys, get up!" Dylan was rushing around the apartment, getting the messy place in order. "Joe!" He yelled into Joe's room and was met with a pillow thrown at his face. "Very funny Walker, now get your ass up." Joe rolled out of bed and raised an eyebrow. "Don't sass me Joe." Dylan said while running to Joey's room. "What? I didn't even say anything!" Joe yelled, but Dylan was gone. Joe walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. "I'm gonna do it, I'm finally gonna do it. This trip is my chance." He said to himself in the mirror. He had been working on the perfect plan for months now, but this vacation completed it. Joey rushed into the bathroom, and looked at Walker like he should know what to do. "What?" Joe asked. "Get out." Said joey bouncing up and down. "I gotta pee." Joe laughed and left without a fight. Dylan rushed Joey and Joe up until the moment that they got in the car. "Disney here we come!" Yelled Joe as the boys pulled out and onto the road.

Matt, Nick and Brian were all ready. They had set out all of their suitcases the night before and were all organized, as always. They didn't wake up until around 7 and were out the door by 7:15. Brian drove, while Nick rode shotgun and Matt sat in the backseat. "Why did we decide to take such an early fight?" Nick asked drowsily. Brian rolled his eyes. "I don't know, Julia planned this whole thing, besides, our flight isn't actually until 9. We just need to get there early." Nick sighed and looked out the window. The sun had risen a while ago, but the world still seemed to be asleep. It was July, so most people were on vacation. He sighed and fell asleep leaning against the window.

Jamie stumbled into the kitchen where Julia and Lauren were waiting. Lauren was literally shaking with excitement and probably too much caffeine. Jamie shook her head and smiled. "Is coffee really a good idea right now Lolo?" Lauren looked at her and flashed a winning smile. "Of course it is my dear Jamie!" Jamie got her coffee and the girls headed out on the road.

The airport was pretty crowded and the Starkids looked around for each other. Suddenly, Joey and Lauren spotted each other. "Lolo!" He yelled when they saw each other. "Hey Richter! Have you seen any of the others?" Lauren then proceeded to hug everyone. "No, we haven't, but I know how we can find them." Joe smiled. Joey squatted down and Lauren got on his shoulders. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lauren said as Joey rose. "It'll be fine! What could go wrong?" Said Walker, even though he was carefully watching in case Lauren fell. Joey walked around a little bit and Lauren searched for everyone. She then caught a glimpse of a brown, frizzy ponytail. "Mere!" she yelled. Meredith turned to where she though she heard someone calling her name. She saw Lauren wobbling back and forth above the crowd, she laughed and led Denise over to Lauren. On her way over she slammed into someone and fell onto the ground. "Oh, I am so sorry," The person began, "Mere?" She looked up to see the outstretched hand of Brian Holden. "Bri!" She smiled as he helped her up. She saw Nick and Matt behind Brian. "Hey guys!" she smiled. Together the two groups made their way over to everyone else. "I thought we'd never find you guys!" Nick said, as Brian and Julia went to go and check everyone's bags.

The Starkids made it to their gate with 15 minutes to spare, so everyone argued over seating arrangements. It ended up being Lauren, Walker and Joey, Meredith, Brian and Dylan, Matt, Nick and Julia and then Denise and Jamie. Of, course, Lauren got to sit in the window seat, with Walker in the middle and Brian on the aisle. Lauren's legs were swinging back and forth at dangerous speeds as they prepared for takeoff. But as soon as the plane began to go into the air, her legs wavered, and she grabbed Joe's hand. He smiled. "Lo, are you afraid of flying?" He asked "Possibly, I may have a slight fear of being locked in a big metal tube 30,000 feet in the air." Joe laughed and squeezed her hand. "It'll be fine, just remember, Disney." As he said it, a smile crept across her face. "Disney." she smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2- welcome to paradise

**A/N: reviews are wonderful! Please don't be afraid to share your thoughts on the story! I love hearing what you guys have to say! So far this story has no reviews so feel free to review!**

Eventually, Lauren's grip on Joe's hand loosened and they decided to watch a movie together. So they settled for a personal favorite of Lauren's: Finding Nemo. It wasn't a very long movie, but it took up most of the two and a half hour plane ride. Lauren, who was delirious from sleep-deprivation laughed way too much at everything. Joe just smiled and watched her. He loved the way her face lit up when something funny happened. She looked at him and smiled once the movie was over."You know what?" she said, squinting her eyes and studying Joe's face, "I think if you were in Finding Nemo you would be Bruce the Shark." She laughed "Or any of the seagulls." Joe smiled.

"Wow, that's high praise. You would probably be Dory, or Squishy." They both laughed and talked for the rest of the flight, mostly about the movie, but also about Disney, and what they wanted to do there. Of course Lauren wanted to go on all the rides and meet all of the characters. Joe wanted to go on the rides and he wanted to find the most unhealthy food there. It became his mission for the trip to do so. Suddenly an announcement came on over the intercom and the fasten seat belts sign turned on. Lauren's grip tightened around Joe's hand. The pilot's voice came over the intercom, "Hello passengers, we are beginning our descent into sunny Orlando, Florida." The pilot kept speaking but Lauren wasn't listening. They were landing soon, that was all that mattered to her. Soon she would be off of this flying hunk of metal and back on solid ground. She looked at Joe and flashed him a nervous smile. He reassuringly smiled back and put his other hand on top of their already inter-twined hands. As they began to descend through the clouds it got turbulent, waking up Joey who was sitting next to them. Lauren's face got pale and Joe wished he was better at comforting people. "We're almost there Lo, it's almost over." She could only smile in return. As soon as the plane touched the ground, it was evident that a wave of relief had washed over Lauren, and it made Joe happy to see her back to normal again. When they got off the plane and regrouped, Lauren looked around and yelled, "TO THE BAGGAGE CLAIM!". Everyone followed her excited lead as they all went to get their bags.

Meredith tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her bag. This always happened to her! Her bag was always one of the last ones out, and today was no exception. She looked over at her friends who were all sitting around and she shrugged to them. She looked back to the carousel, still no sign of her bag. Lauren got down from her suitcase that was twice the size of her and walked to Meredith. "Hey Mere, do you think that your bag didn't make it?" Meredith sighed,

"Don't worry Lo, it should be out any minute now." The girls waited for a few more minutes before Meredith spotted her red suitcase. As she brought it over to the group they all gave her an angry look. "Finally!" Yelled Matt from the back of the group.

"Sorry you guys, but I did warn you, my bag is always last!" They all just let it go and went to find their van.

Brian led the group to the rental car place. While he spent a few minutes talking with the person at the front desk, everyone discussed who would drive. Eventually, after much arguing, it was decided that Jamie would drive. Brian returned holding the keys to their car. They walked outside to see a white van. "Really Bri? A white van? At Disney? Do you want us to be mistaken for rapists?" Joey said.

"Guys it was all they had that would fit all of us, now come on!" Brian got shotgun and everyone else piled on. Brian pulled up directions on his phone. He turned around to see all of his friends looking fairly uncomfortable. Meredith, Matt and Nick were sitting in the back together, Julia, Lauren and Denise sat in the middle and Joe, Joey and Dylan sat in the seat in front of the girls. "Ok! Everyone get settled in for our 45 minute drive!" Brian smiled as all his friends groaned and pulled out their phones and books and stuff. About 30 minutes in, Lauren's phone became uninteresting to her and she decided to make it her personal duty to annoy everyone on the bus. When they finally arrived at the villa, let's just say that everyone was pissed at Lauren. "Mission complete!" She yelled as she jumped off of the bus. The Starkids all looked at their villa in awe. While everyone was distracted, Joe ran inside and claimed the largest bedroom for himself. Suddenly everything became a huge frenzy of who got what room. There was a master bedroom at the end of the hall upstairs, which Joe had claimed, there were also 3 other bedrooms. Joey and Brian ended up sharing with Joe. Dylan and the Langs took the room next door to the left. Lauren and Meredith took the room across from that and then Jamie, Julia and Denise got the last room that was across from a mysterious door. Downstairs there was a large kitchen with a long table with more than enough space for everyone. There was a living room with a big tv, multiple beanbags, a couch and two recliners. There was also a door near the kitchen that lead off into an office space. Outside was a pool, complete with a shed full of floaties fun pool stuff. As everyone was looking around outside, Dylan walked over to Jamie. "Hey Jamie, you don't have your phone with you do you?" She checked her pockets,

"nope, sorry. Why?"

"So that I can do this!" He grabbed her and grew her into the pool. Everyone followed Dylan's lead until everyone was in the pool except Walker and Lauren.

"Haha! Walker reigns supreme!" He yelled before Lauren snuck up behind him and shoved him in.

"I think you mean, Lopez reigns supreme!" She laughed innocently before cannonballing into the pool. They could all tell, this would be one great vacation.


	3. Chapter 3- Surprise!

As the Starkids were drying off, Nick had set off to look around in the office a bit. He looked in all of the large wooden desk's drawers, and they were all empty except for a yellow pages, a pad and a few pens. He walked around the room slowly, trying to see every detail, the room interested him, and he wasn't sure why. It was quiet, and he felt focused. There was a large bookshelf on one side of the room, filled with book after book after book. Nick wondered if someone had read them all. One book in particular stood out to him, it was a dark purple book, not super thick but not really thin. It had a gold horizontal line across the top of its spine, and the title was written in a similar metallic gold color along the spine. Nick pulled out the book and read the title, "The Space Between." he said, looking the book over. It seemed fairly new, the pages weren't torn or stained, the cover was in good shape and the spine was unbent, so he suspected that no one had read it yet. Inside the front cover there was a note, written in loopy, but neat handwriting. Nick read the note out loud to himself. "Elizabeth, I miss you so much, it's been a long time. I got you this book because I know you were complaining to Dad about having nothing to read. I know it's not much but I don't have much more to give you right now. You should know that I left James, you always told me I should, and I've never been happier. Enjoy your senior year in high school! Then you can hang with me in college! Also, congrats on making the soccer team! Love, Caroline." Nick st down in one of the three armchairs in the room and re-read the note again. It confused him. _Why would someone write a note like this on the inside of a book? This kind of note should be an email, not in the front cover of a book! _He sighed and brought the book outside with him.

The rest of the Starkids, as always, were a scene of chaos, but Nick didn't mind, he was used to it. He just held the book close to his chest and quickly made his way to his room. He stashed the book in his duffle bag and went back out to join his friends. Everyone was having their own conversations, but they all seemed to be trying to talk as loud as they could. The noise was deafening. "HEY!" Nick yelled. Everyone turned, surprised that Nick would raise his voice like that. He looked over to his brother, "Hey, Matt, did you do what I asked you to earlier?" Matt smiled and gave Nick a thumbs-up. Nick smiled. "Then by my calculations," He looked at his watch _20 seconds, I have to keep them distracted like this for 20 seconds! _He pretended to do some math in the air. "Our surprise should come right about..." The doorbell rang and Matt ran to get it. "Now." Nick said with a smile. Matt returned to the room followed by the pizza guy. he had about 10 boxes in his arms, all stacked up. His face was hidden behind the boxes and everyone couldn't help but wonder, _How can he see where he's going? _The Starkids followed, anxiously awaiting their pizza. Brian was staring at the back of the pizza guy's head, something about his unruly black, thick hair seemed familiar. It wasn't until he had dropped the boxes on the table and turned around that everyone knew. "So how much are you gonna tip me?" He said with a smirk.

"DARREN!" Everyone screamed as they rushed in for a group hug.

"Great to be back with my family." Darren said, looking around the house.

"We missed you buddy!" Joey yelled.

"Can I go get some pizza?" Lauren asked. She didn't hear any objections, so she ran into the kitchen and took a whole box all for herself. The rest of the Starkids followed her lead and attacked the pizza boxes viciously. There was plenty of pizza to go around, but of course the fight for pizza became a death match. While everyone was fighting, Lauren sat behind the couch, already halfway done with her pizza. All of a sudden, someone launched themselves over the couch and sat down next to Lauren. They grabbed a slice and began to eat it.

"Darren!" She laughed, but she really did want the whole pizza to herself.

"What!? I'm hungry, you have food that I don't have to risk getting killed to eat!"

"Don't be so sure about that." Lauren dragged her finger across her throat and made sound effects to accompany the gesture. Meanwhile, Darren had already finished his slice.

"Just one more, pleeeeeeeaaassssssseeeeee!" Darren widened his eyes and Lauren sighed.

"Fine, one more piece, but that is it!" Darren smiled and grabbed a second slice.

"Thanks Lo, you're the best!" He jokingly kissed her on the cheek and she laughed.

Joe watched Lauren and Darren flirting, he saw Darren kiss her on the cheek, and he didn't like what he was seeing. This vacation was his chance, and Darren was going to swoop in and steal it from him, like always. Darren was Joe's best friend, but he had a habit of doing this without even realizing it. He never stopped and listened to other people's feelings, so when he "accidentally" crushed your dreams, he never realized he was doing it. Part of him wanted to go over there and sit right in between them, but he decided against it. Soon enough, Darren got up and walked away, leaving Lauren to finish her last few slices alone. Joe turned away and right in front of him was Darren!

"Hey man!" Darren pulled Joe in for a hug. "How've you been?"

"I'm good, you know, same old me. But what about you? How's glee?"

"Oh, it's fine. So, man, any chicks lately?" Joe sighed.

"No, not really" Darren studied his friends face, he could usually tell when Joe was lying.

"Seriously man, what are you not telling me? It's me! You can tell me anything!" Joe looked at Darren and then looked down.

"Seriously man, there aren't really any girls I'm into right now." Darren knew he was still lying, but decided not to push his luck.

"Alright man, I gotta make an announcement, give me a sec." Darren jumped onto the couch. "HEY!" He yelled, and everyone turned around expectantly. "Look, I know that it's already a good enough surprise that I'm here, but there is more to the surprise." Everyone looked around i confusion. "Ok, so for the entire trip, I got us..." The pause was much longer than necessary.

"COME ON CRISS! TELL US ALREADY!" Joey yelled.

"Okay, okay, calm down Ritcher! I got us, A TOUR GUIDE FASTPASS THINGY!" Everyone cheered but then looked around in confusion.

"What's that?" Jamie asked.

"It's like a tour guide who can take us past lines and stuff for rides!" Darren said, this time, everyone cheered even louder.

"Darren, you really didn't have to do that." Denise said.

"I know, but if we want this to be the best vacation ever, then we really have to go all out!" Darren smiled, he was pretty sure this was is best idea ever.

The Starkids were all pretty tired after their reunion with Darren, so they decided that they would call it a night pretty early tonight. Darren found a mattress somewhere and put it on the floor in Brian, Joey and Joe's room, since it had the most space. Everyone else had fallen asleep, but none of the boys could sleep. They all were sprawled out somewhere, talking about the trip. "So Brian," Joe began, "When are you gonna make a move on Meredith?" Brian looked nervous.

"What are you talking about?" He looked around the room for support, but was met with the opposite.

"You know what we're talking about, so when are you gonna make a move?" Joey said, sitting up.

"Guys, I don't like Mere, we're just friends, that's it."

"Umm, yeah I'm calling bullshit, you so like Mere, so when are you gonna be a man and make a move?" Darren said.

"I don't know..." Brian seemed discouraged.

"Come on man, she so likes you too, we all see it!" Joey tried to comfort his friend.

"You think so?"

"Bro, I know so." Joe lied down on his bed, the one that he had to share with Joey due to lack of space.

"Maybe I'll make a move sometime on this trip," Brian said. "Maybe." Darren threw his fist into the air and smiled.

"A maybe is good enough for me!" Darren said happily. Brian laughed before going to shut off the lights.

"Good night you guys," The boys all went to bed without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you liked this chapter. I really like the idea of the roommate groups having little gossip circles at night so just tell me what you think of that idea! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4- The Magic Kingdom

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! I've been really busy studying for exams, and although my writing process is pretty quick, it takes me a long time to actually get it uploaded. I have the next chapter of this fic written, and it'll probably be uploaded by next week, but no promises! My exams are coming up, so I won't have a ton of time, but I'll try my best. Also, I made this chapter pretty long as an apology for my long absence.**

Lauren woke up bright and early at the crack of dawn, which for the Starkids, meant nine thirty in the morning. She was dressed and ready before she decided to wake up her friends. She started with her roommates. She grabbed her phone and plugged it into the speakers. When she turned up the volume, the song "Phantom of the Opera" began to play loudly throughout the house, and she started to sing along. She jumped onto Jaime's bed, and then onto Meredith's, yanking the covers off. "Lo! Turn that music off!" Meredith yelled, tossing a pill at Lauren ho caught it quickly and threw it back. Jamie rolled over sleepily and smiled. "Thanks Lo, this is my jam!" Lauren jumped on the bed even more, and she heard Joe's voice from the other room. "FOR FUCK'S SAKE LAUREN! TURN THAT SHIT OFF!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ITS ME WHO TURNED IT ON!?" She yelled, tauntingly. There was no reply, but she could feel Joe smirking at her. The song finally reached the ending, with its earth shattering high note. Suddenly Brian burst into the room followed by Julia. "WHO DIED!?" she both looked genuinely worried. "Don't worry Bri, its just Lauren's god damned music!" Meredith said, looking up. Brian looked at Lauren like he wanted to strangle her, but when she looked at him with those big, brown, puppy dog eyes, he couldn't stay mad at her. She let out a nervous laugh. "Hey!"she smiled and ran over to her phone. "It's Disney time! Come on you guys, get ready! Otherwise I'll be forced to play more excruciatingly loud music." This woke everyone up and they all trudged out of bed and started to get dressed as Lauren squealed and clapped her hands while jumping up and down. Lauren ate four waffles with extra whipped cream and chocolate chips. Everyone else stuck to smaller portions. "Lo, don't eat so much, you'll be sorry you ate so much when you go on a roller coaster." Julia looked sternly at Lauren, who looked up from her food covered in whipped cream. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Lauren said, as Julia just shook her head. Just then, Darren came sprinting down the stairs, he ran over to the table and piled his plate with waffles, the loaded them with whipped cream and chocolate chips. "Hey Dar!" Lauren said, her mouth covered in whipped cream. He waved back to her, and they both burst into laughter. "I'M SO PUMPED!" Darren yelled, and Nick covered his ears. "Can't you be pumped a little quieter? Some of us still haven't fully woken up yet" Everyone agreed as Lauren finished her waffles. She ran over to the window to wait for the bus to show up. Darren finished his food in record time and ran over to wait with Lauren. "It's like having two kids." Julia murmured to Jamie.

"Yeah, once Walker gets going it'll be more like three." Jamie replied.

"Hey! I resent that!" Joe yelled from across the room, but all of a sudden everyone heard a loud gasp from Lauren.

"The bus is here!" She yelled.

"REALLY?" screamed Walker as he ran over to see.

"See? I told you!" Said Jamie as she watched the chaos around her. Everyone piled on the bus and then directed their attention to the tour guide at the front of the bus. She spoke into a microphone."Hello everyone, my name is Jen and I'll be your Disney tour guide for the next two weeks! Now, where to first?" She smiled as she spoke. _Classic "Disney" employee,_ thought Darren. Everyone on the bus roared with suggestions, and although Jen looked overwhelmed, she maintained her smile and was able to get everyone to settle down. "Now, today, we will probably go to two parks, but you have a whole two weeks here, so if we don't go somewhere today, we will get there eventually. I think, today, we can start with the magic kingdom and tomorrow land!" Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement. "OK, let's get going!"Everyone cheered as the bus pulled out and they headed on their way.

Joe watched Lauren as she looked out the window, she looked amazed. She was sitting next to Denise and bugging her whenever she saw something cool. It made Joe feel better to know that she wasn't sitting with Darren. She was laughing and smiling and bouncing up and down in her seat. He loved seeing her so excited. When they finally got there, Lauren was the first one off the bus. She immediately ran over to a booth and bought herself a pair of black sparkly minnie mouse ears. "Ok! Now I'm ready!" Jen seemed a little confused,but recovered quickly. "Alright! Welcome to the Magic Kingdom!" She smiled, "now, I know you are all eager to go on rides, but I was wondering if you all would be interested in front row seats to our latest Princess show?" Everyone nodded and she smiled. "Alright then, everyone follow me! It's not a very far walk." They all followed Jen and Lauren moved so that she was next to Joe. She was holding something behind her back, but he couldn't tell what it was. "So Lo, you're excited, aren't you?" She smiled, she seemed like she was almost glowing. "Yeah, Disney is one of my favorite things one Earth!" He laughed, and she smiled, she liked making him laugh. "So, Joe, are you as excited as I am?" She asked. "Probably not, that would be unhealthy." She laughed and motioned for him to lean down. "Joe, I need to tell you a secret." As he leaned down, she pulled out pink sparkly minnie mouse ears and placed them on his head and ran. He laughed and chased after her, until she hid behind Julia, who gave Joe the evil eye, making him decide to back off. He still kept the hat on though.

When they finally made it to the venue, Lauren sat with Joe and Darren, and Jen apologized, saying that she had to go, but she would see them after the show. Shortly after Jen left, the show began. Out came snow white, then Cinderella, then Aurora, then Belle, then Jasmine, then Ariel, then Mulan, then Pochahontas, then Tiana, then Rapunzel, then Anna and Elsa, all one after the other, letting each one sing their song before entering. Something about Rapunzel seemed strangely familiar to Darren, and then he realized that it was Jen! After each princess sang her song, they all joined together to sing "When You Wish Upon A Star". Jen was great. Darren loved watching her waltz around the stage with that gigantic braid and purple dress. She also wasn't half-bad.

Lauren looked like one of the five-year-olds watching the show in the row in front of them. She sat on the edge of her seat, a huge smile plastered on her face. She was just so happy to finally be at Disney World. She had always wanted to go, but she never quite made it. Her family almost came over spring break once, back when she was in eighth grade, but their flight got cancelled along with all of the other flights within the next 3 days. Severe weather in Florida caused almost all flights to and from there to be cancelled. Everyone else was trying to reschedule, but her father simply insisted that there was nothing that they could do, and they went home. She was devastated. But now she was finally here! It was like a dream come true! She had already pinched herself multiple times just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Joe looking at her and smiling a little, and she wondered why, but just shook it off and went back to enjoying the show.

After the show was over, Jen came back to the group. "Hope you all enjoyed the show! Now, where to next?" She asked, and as a group they decided to go to the spinning teacups. Lauren Jamie, Brian and Joey all ended up in one teacup, and Darren, Meredith, Denise and Matt ended up in another. Julia, Nick and Dylan decided to sit out. "How on Earth do they enjoy that?" She asked, watching her friends spin faster and faster. It was making her sick just looking at it. Jan laughed, "I've never really been able to go on those things myself." Once the ride was over and everyone got off, the Starkids all looked like they all had just finished a few too many drinks. No one could walk straight, and a few looked like they were about to throw up. Sure enough, Joe ran over to the nearest trashcan and let it all out. Lauren stumbled up behind him and laughed. He got up slowly and wiped his mouth. "I need something to drink." He said, making a weird face at the taste in his mouth. Jen brought him to a vendor's cart and he bought a soda.

"Alright, where to next?" Jen asked, and everyone shrugged. "Would anyone here be interested in meeting a princess?" She asked, and Lauren's hand shot up. "Alright then, follow me!" She said, leading them down the road, and around the corner, to a fountain, where they saw Belle, sleeping beauty and Cinderella. "There's always at least one princess hanging around this fountain." Jen explained. She led the way and waved to the girls, who all waved back. "Hello girls!" She called out. "Hello there Jen!" Said Belle. "Oh, Belle, I have some people who would love to meet you!" Jen said, as Lauren pushed by her and hugged Belle, almost knocking her into the fountain. "Oh, well hello there, and what might your name be?" She asked. Lauren looked up. "I'm Lauren" Belle looked shocked for a moment. "Sorry, umm Lauren Lopez?" She asked, and Lauren looked at her in amazement, nodding. Belle just smiled, "I love your work, you're so talented and you would make such a beautiful princess." Lauren smiled and held back tears. Hugging Belle tight, she whispered, "Thank you so much." As she pulled away, she just barely heard Belle say, "No, thank you." Joe took a picture and everyone took turns having their pictures taken with Belle.

The Starkids all piled back onto the bus for the short ride to Tomorrowland. Lauren sat near Jen. "How did you know that girl, you know, Belle?" She asked. Jen sighed. "She's my roommate, we were also roommates in college, and we've been big fans of you guys since the beginning. But she's always loved you the best. I mean, don't get me wrong, we both loved all of you, but she always liked you more than anyone else. She always said that you were her "inspiration to try and get into entertainment". Meeting you was probably the best moment of her whole life." Jen smiled and Lauren sat back in her chair, wondering how she could possibly be such a huge influence on someone. After a little while she leaned over to Jen and asked, "Hey, could I maybe get her number? Just wondering." Jen smiled and wrote down a phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Lauren. "I'm not supposed to do that, but I made an exception." Lauren smiled and thanked her, slipping the number into her pocket as the bus pulled up in front of the gates to Tomorrowland.


End file.
